Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja/zgłoszenia
Tutaj można napisać zgłoszenie, dzięki któremu biurokrata może zwiększyć uprawnienia. Reszta użytkowników może przez tydzień pytać osobę, która się zgłosiła. Uwagi #Powinieneś się zapoznać z tą stroną, najlepiej także wkuj na pamięć Wikitekst. #Nie musisz mieć tysiąca edycji ale z 400 w przestrzeni głównej przydałoby się mieć... #Jak masz ochotę, to dopisz sensowne uwagi :P Uwaga:'Musisz spełniać wszystkie wymagania! = Zgłoszenia = type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Dodaj Zgłoszenie placeholder=Wpisz tutaj swoją nazwę preload=Creepypasta_Wiki:Administracja/zgłoszenia/preload editintro= KrzychPL111 '''Link do profilu: ' KrzychPL111 '''Rola: '''Moderator czatu, Rollback '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: '''Teraz pewnie myślicie ,,Co ten Krzychu odwala? Przecież on nie ma żadnych szans!". Otóż nie, to nieprawda! Każdy ma swoje 5 minut. Nawet taki mały gnojek, jak ja! Gdybym został administratorem, każdego bym traktował po równo. Nie krzyczał bym na nikogo, tylko bym wytłumaczył, że to źle robi! Bez "podniesiena liter (głosu)'. Głosując na mnie głosujesz na przyszłość. Mam też dużo pomysłów na udoskonalenie tej wiki. Pozdrawiam, Krzychu. '''Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Jestem za. theLilith (dyskusja) 18:50, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) #Pingwiniafanka1 NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM 3. Jestem za Luna2410 13.34 sier 6 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: :Uprawnienia przyznane. '' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 13:18, kwi 5, 2014 (CET) EcstasyDarks '''Link do profilu:' EcstasyDarks Rola: Rollback, moderator czatu. Krótkie uzasadnienie: W systemie Wikia siedzę już ponad rok, mam wprawę w administracji + mam mnóstwo wolnego czasu na odwiedzanie i pilnowanie wiki. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 18:13, lut 24, 2014 (CET) - zobaczymy, co powie reszta społeczności #Absolutnie ZA! Popieram pełną gębą, wiem do czego zdolna jest ta użytkowniczka i sądzę, że stanowisko się jej należy Oziozi123 18:19, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #D-Pool Podsumowanie biurokraty: :Napiszę to od razu - rozszerzam uprawnienia. Nie chcę czekać. Jeden dodatkowy admin ^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 16:05, lut 25, 2014 (CET) TouchFly Link do profilu: TouchFly Rola:'''Admin '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Uważam że mamy za mało Adminów, więc skoro spełniam warunki (Oprócz Edycji) to powinienem się zgłosić. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Insanity223 #Jethiller #Pedator (dyskusja) 18:19, maj 30, 2014 (UTC) Myślę, że Touch pomimo tego, że nie posiada warunku edycji, bywa dość często chociażby na czacie i wiki i ma dobre stosunki z innymi użytkownikami. Jestem za. #MaRsHuK #NOSEEE #'Marta the Writer'Dyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład # Bananowyhajs #Księżycowy Serek z Biedronki #Loki the Killer #JazzJackrabbit07 (dyskusja) 17:03, maj 31, 2014 (UTC) #Misko02 - Myśl, że da rade :D #MatDieep (dyskusja) 16:34, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) #Dekiel1102 #Layne Da Killer #ComingTrueFear (dyskusja) 14:13, lip 4, 2014 (UTC)ComingTrueFear # MatDieep (dyskusja) 09:51, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:17, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Zatherz #Bycie na czacie nie świadczy jeszcze o zdolnościach administratorskich. Poza tym jest za mało edycji. Na nie. ~~~~ 14:40, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) #... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu...5 D-Pool Link do profilu: D-Pool Rola:Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie:Bede pomagał i ogarniam HTML :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #TouchFly #Layne Da Killer #Nieogarnieta 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : Nie. '' - 'EcstasyDarksDyskusja ' ComingTrueFear Link do profilu:' ComingTrueFear (dyskusja) 14:14, lip 4, 2014 (UTC)ComingTrueFear'' '''Rola: Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie: Bardzo często jestem na tej wikii. Chciałbym aby ona co raz bardziej się rozwijała. Dobrze znam (X)Html. Spokojnie dałbym sobie radę na tym stanowisku. (Oczywiście zależy to od społeczności wikii :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: # MatDieep (dyskusja) 12:43, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:31, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... MatDieep Link do profilu: '''MatDieep '''Rola: '''Moderator czatu '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Często jesteśmy na czacie, nie łamiemy praw regulaminu (znając je prawie na pamięć), dbamy o ortografię i znamy prawie wszystkich na czacie. Często też jesteśmy z rana. Głosy: 26x26pxNa Tak: # Insanity223 (dyskusja) 10:28, lip 27, 2014 (UTC)Insanity223 # Wyjca14 # DizzY # Księzycowy serek z Biedronki (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) Księżycowy Serek z Biedronki # Kane188 (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # TajemniczaVellox (dyskusja) 11:25, lip 31, 2014 (UTC)TajemniczaVellox # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 11:42, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # Mrs. Strange 1:43 PM, lip 31 2014 (UTC) # Salai96 (ja ją tu wpisałem ponieważ jej się komp zacina i nie może zagłosować) # Pedator (dyskusja) 13:39, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) # (Nieogarnieta (dyskusja) 16:30, lip 31, 2014 (UTC)) # Loki the Killer (dyskusja) 18:39, lip 31, 2014 (UTC) 26x26pxNa Nie: # Satoshi (dyskusja) 07:00, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi Podsumowanie biurokraty: BowserXL Link do profilu: User:BowserXL Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Zgłaszam się na Moderatora czatu, bo myślę, że jestem ogarnięty i wchodzę często na czat. ''' '''Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:46, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) HexaghonisT (dyskusja) 14:37, paź 28, 2014 (UTC) Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:19, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Illumenate 21:16, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie. #Nie. Dlaczego? Cóz... Może i bywa często ale nie zachowuje się na poważnie o illuminati.... KaSZuB~ #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) Nie bedę pisał, bo uważam to samo co Ser. # Zbyt niepoważny (dyskusje o Iluminati) i podejrzane przeszłe lubienie pewnego pana na F. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 14:32, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Mikusia5 Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mikusia5 Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Jestem bardzo aktywna na czacie i bywam często na wiki. I myślę że będę dobrą moderatorką gdyż często nawet najlepszy moderatorowi może coś się poprzestawiać :) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:43, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Illumenate 21:16, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie. Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Maki33 Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Maki33 Rola: Moderator Chatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Będę pomagał różnym użytkownikom, będę pilnował chat. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 17:31, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #NOSEE (dyskusja) 15:22, sty 20, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Natoshi Link do profilu: Natosh! ''' '''Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Zna się na społeczności, myślę, że sobie poradzi. Po pewnym incydencie zrozumiała, jak trzeba traktować pewnych userów. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #— ☡ø Talk 13:33, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:53, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #Pedator (dyskusja) 16:57, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Już to widzę. # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Kompletnie nie nadaje się do pełnienia takiej fukncji. Trolluje, obraża fanów innych rzeczy niż ona i tym podobne incydenty. # (taka notka) Segowcy, won. Głosujecie na nie, tylko dlatego, bo mnie nie lubicie. Nachodzicie CPW od kiedy Karu stracił admina. Paszoł won i nie mieszać tu. Ja nie mam nic do Segi aż tak bardzo. Ale jak ktoś głosi, że Sega taka fajna i kul, to pokażę drzwi. Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:55, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi To nie głos #Py64 14:27, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Jest za dużo moderatorów czatu, a sądząc po Twoich pastach (nie zwracać uwagi, że to nie jest związane z czatem!) takie wyróżnienie najlepsze nie będzie. P.S: Nie masz 400 edycji w głównej. # Zdecydowany przeciw. Natoshi wiele razy na czacie obrażała innych członków administracji, rejestr banów mówi sam za siebie plus do tego regularnie omijanie blokady - to wszystko dyskwalifikuje ją jako kandydatkę. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 12:45, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : LoboTaker (dyskusja) 08:41, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) - proszę tworzyć te zgłoszenia na poważnie, a nie dla jaj. Błągam. Zorrozo Link do profilu:Zorrozo Rola:'''Biurokrata '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: Bo tak. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Pan Karol (dyskusja) 21:19, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) #Kirtsu 23:31, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Recmo|'Recmo' ]] ''Pisz tutaj'' 11:17, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #AT-7 (dyskusja) 11:11, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 11:29, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Mój prezydent xD #Pedator (dyskusja) 15:21, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #Satoshi (dyskusja) 06:59, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC)Natoshi oby tę SegoBolę wywalił. #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 13:43, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:50, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Mikusia5 Nie jesten pewna ale no niech będzie(dostał 3 bany...) #KaSZuB 14:04, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:59, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) #Ertrael (dyskusja) 12:22, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) 20px Na Nie: # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 11:55, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # •NOSEE• (dyskusja) # Salai69 Salai69 Tablica 14:03, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : LoboTaker (dyskusja) 18:07, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) - To żart? BTW. Rycerz, ty Judaszu! ::: Nie, to nie żart. BTW powinnaś utworzyć sekcję dyskusja bo przecież nie będę Ci odpisywał pod Podsumowanie biurokraty — ☡ø Talk 08:24, kwi 14, 2015 (UTC) Zgłoszenie unieważnione. Bandicoots94 Link do profilu: '''>>>Klik!<<< '''Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: To, co w ostatnich czasach dzieje się na czacie to jakieś ! Rano nie ma chatmodów, a ja właśnie rano często widzę co te trolle robią. BandiKontaktCo ja robię? 06:22, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie: #— ☡ø Talk 11:20, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 11:23, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 11:30, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) #Pedator (dyskusja) 15:25, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) # Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 13:51, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Raven2015 Link do profilu: >klik< Rola: Administrator Krótkie uzasadnienie: Co tu mówić, chciałbym spróbować ogarnąć wikię, nie spamując co chwilę do biurokatki, aby zrobiła coś, na co potrzebuję dodatkowych uprawnień. Ogarniam wikitekst. Raven2015 Wpadnij! 14:37, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 14:39, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Freezzer4 14:46, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Bananowyhajs (dyskusja) 14:52, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) # Pozwolę sobie od siebie dodać swój własny komentarz: Raven2015, to niezwykle świetny i ogarnięty użytkownik, dał się poznać jako sprawiedliwy chatmod. Zdecydowane ZA Karu Zostaw wiadomość 15:00, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #ReiRakto (dyskusja) 18:21, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #KaSZuB 19:18, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Rozpruwaczka1 (dyskusja) 19:31, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Gtsaplayer1 (dyskusja) 19:33, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) #Ertrael (dyskusja) 21:22, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) #Kyurone (dyskusja) Uzasadnienie: Dlaczego? Kurczę, faktycznie, ja z Ravenem nie dogadywałam się, jednakże od ostatniego czasu zauważyłam, że jest przede wszystkim bardzo dojrzałą osobą, która IMO poradziłaby sobie z rangą "Administratora". No i - umiejętności techniczne, które przydadzą się tutaj, na tymże projekcie. Mam nadzieję, że Lobo wybierzę Ravena na Admina, bo zasłużył sobie na to :) # 100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 17:32, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) #Użytkownik:Adam_Bounafiff 20pxNa Nie: #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:43, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń Link do profilu: Użytkownik:Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń Rola: Moderator czatu. Krótkie uzasadnienie: Jestem ogarnięty i często wchodzę na czat. To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 14:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie 1. Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 14:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 2. Freezzer4 15:47, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 3. Ertrael (dyskusja) 10:40, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Kyurone Link do profilu:' '''http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kyurone '''Rola: '''Administrator '''Krótkie uzasadnienie: '''O tym, że Administratorzy są potrzebni, conajmniej dwóch nowych, pisałam to też wielokrotnie. Nasz projekt jest bardzo duży i potrzebuje kontroli, potrzebuje zespołu. Ogarniam HTML, CSS, jestem komunikacyjna i dodatkowo - mam dużo czasu wolnego. No i jestem osobą kreatywną, mam pomysły, aby rozwinąć naszą społeczeność. I, ten, znowu pokażę nóżki :D '''Głosy:' 20pxNa Tak: 1.Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 16:05, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 2. Bananowyhajs (dyskusja) 15:57, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 3. Freezzer4 16:13, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 4.ReiRakto (dyskusja) 18:23, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 5. 5. KaSZuB 19:21, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 6.Rozpruwaczka1 (dyskusja) 19:31, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 7.Gtsaplayer1 (dyskusja) 19:43, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) 8. •NOSEE• (dyskusja) 07:54, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) 9. — Marchewka (dyskusja) 08:03, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Na zachętę 10. Ertrael (dyskusja) 10:21, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) 11. Ex q (dyskusja) 12. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 19:29, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) (Głos zmieniony na prośbę Karu ~ Kyurone | Napisz do mnie ~ 21:46, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC)) 20pxNa Nie: # Nie i to duże. Kuro jest co prawda moderatorką, ale w tej roli średnio się sprawdziła, okazując "słomiany zapał", więc nie ma pewności, że i tym razem będzie podobnie. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 19:29, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) # DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! Allons-y! 19:30, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) # --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 19:34, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) # Na pewno - wielkie nie! --Allaryk 19:18, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) #To ja, Hex! SKUP DUSZ 17:31, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Od siebie dodam, że Kuro wyraźnie faworyzuje Hajs co ją kompletnie dyskryminuje i naraża na to, że każdy kto będzie innego zdania niż Kuro/Hajs - zostanie wyrzucony lub zbanowany. Przemyślcie społeczności, czy chcecie mieć admina tak skrajnie niepsrawiedliwego. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 21:33, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Mam pytanie do kandydatki: Czy gdy zostanie adminem będzie banować każdego kto z nią się nie zgadza, albo czy właściwie zareaguje gdy jej przyjaciółeczka Hajs będzie obrażać innych? I jaka gwarancja? Karu Zostaw wiadomość 22:46, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Wnoszę o unieważnienie tego głosowania, z powodu tego, że Kuro banuje innych za: inne zdanie niż jaśnie pani moderator, za to, że toleruje to, że jej koleżanki (Hajs) obrażają innych, i używa siłowych argumentów. Proszę Lobo o anulowanie tego głosowania. Widmo Kuro jako adminki grozi powtórką tego co miałaś ze mną, tylko w gorszm wydaniu. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 17:27, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Rzymianin Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Rzymianin Rola: Moderator Treści Krótkie uzasadnienie: Chcę pomóc administracji w ogarnięciu wszelakiej zawartość niepożądanej, wadliwej jakości i pomóc w szeroko pojętym "sprzątaniu" wiki Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 14:26, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) 14:38, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie. #Ex q 14:42, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) #No w sumie... Może się waćpan nadasz, zobaczymy! Jan Zagłoba (dyskusja) 20:55, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) #Master Of Death and Darkness 23:05, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) #Pedator 20pxNa Nie: #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) 16:35, mar 7, 2016 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Rycerz Śmierci Link do profilu: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rycerz_%C5%9Amierci Rola: Moderator Dyskusji Krótkie uzasadnienie: Zamierzam się porządnie od tego momentu zająć moderowaniem forum i chatu na tej wiki. W Przeszłości popełniałem sporo błędów ale zamierzam je całkowicie wyeliminować. Jestem zdeterminowany do przykładnego spełniania obowiązków moderatora dyskusji i wspomagania reszty administracji w ich pracy. Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojego podania. Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #[[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 18:00, lut 29, 2016 (UTC) #Pedator #— ☡ø Talk 16:13, mar 1, 2016 (UTC) #Noworoczna #ReiRakto (dyskusja) 16:02, mar 4, 2016 (UTC) 20pxNa Nie: #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) 18:03, lut 29, 2016 (UTC) #Loki Krueger - jeśli on po raz piąty dostanie moda, pomimo tego ile zła wyrządził na tej wiki to stracę wiarę w ludzkość #Gobolin Szanuję Rycerza, spełnia wiele wymagań moderatora, ale ma problem z kulturą. #Panie Rycerz, nie zrozum mnie pan źle, ale głosu na pana oddać nie mogę! — Pan Zagłoba 22:43, mar 1, 2016 (UTC) Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Jan Zagłoba Link do profilu: Link Rola: Moderator czatu Krótkie uzasadnienie: Na chwilę obecną funkcję moderatora czatu sprawuje tylko dwóch ichmościów. Śmiem sądzić, że nadam się na to stanowisko i jako iż moderatorów czatu brakuje - przydam się. — Pan Zagłoba 19:41, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Noworoczna #•NOSEE• (dyskusja) 19:47, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) #Loki Krueger - jegomość wygląda mi na dość kompetentną osobę, która niewątpliwie była by dobrym materiałem na moda #Master Of Death and Darkness - Ludzie go lubią, ma dużo czasu, a i myślę, że jest konsekwentny i będzie odpowiedzialny. Dla mnie git. #Ertrael (dyskusja) 21:11, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) - Jest przyjazną osobą, uważam że będzie konsekwentny oraz odpowiedzialny. I nauczył mnie grać w pokera <3 #Sajko6622 (~~~~) Też uważam, że jegomość Jan nadaje się na moda':' jest uprzejmą, rozgarniętą osobą, jednak jestem zdania, że powinien mieć trochę dłuższy staż na wikii. Zgodzę się również z Uszeenem, ale daję panu Zagłobie szansę. 20pxNa Nie: #USZEEN (dyskusja) 17:40, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) - Nie widzi mi się wprowadzanie średniowiecznej mowy na czat CPW. #Rycerz Śmierci (dyskusja) 17:27, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) #— ☡ø Talk 17:35, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) #Gtsaplayer1 (dyskusja) 17:45, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) Ten użytkownik jest na tej wiki od 23 dni (!!!) i wątpię by aż tak ogarniał system by został moderatorem czatu (choć jak był modem gdzie indziej to jednak punkty rosną). Także nie osiągnął wymaganych 400 edycji + ten sam powód co u Uszena :/ #Pedator Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu... Candy Pop Link do profilu: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Herobrine_is_super Rola:Usunąć pastę Candy Pop Krótkie uzasadnienie:Creepypasta jest beznadziejna gdyby to był klasyk ''to ok ale nie jest klasykiem i jest beznadziejna więc proszę usunąć jak inne crappypasty ' '''Głosy: 20pxNa Tak: #Tutaj głosy na tak! 20pxNa Nie: #Tutaj głosy na nie... Podsumowanie biurokraty: : W tym miejscu będzie podsumowanie biurokraty po głosowaniu...